Never
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Speak up" the Salamander of Fairy Tail told him coldly. The man then saw the obvious intent to kill in the Salamander's dark eyes when he turned his gaze to him. "If my friend is hurt, I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu/Lucy Takes place in chapter 50 or so


**Karin: Hey, I had the strongest urge to write a Fairy Tail fic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the awesomeness of Fairy Tail. Still, I wish it would hurry up and become an anime too!

**Note: Takes place around chapter 50 or so I think. **

* * *

**Never**

**-**

**-**

**-**

His breathing was haste and erratic like the beating of his heart as the sound of his feet pounding against the ground drummed in his ears. His hand clenched tightly on the collar of the Phantom Lord member's shirt in rage.

Nothing else seemed to register in his mind at the moment.

No thoughts of his nakama or of finding his foster father. Not a single thought about his precious guild or beating the crap out of the Phantom Lord guild for what they did to his comrades. Nothing of the sort was in his mind at the moment. There was only one thing preoccupying his thoughts:

_Her._

He pushed himself faster as his thoughts of her increased. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she in pain? None of these questions settled well with him and proof of it was the hostage's whimper when he caught sight of the dragon slayer's deadly glare.

"Where is she?" he demanded of the man. His voice was spoken in a threatening tone of voice. The man was sure he was even scarier than Gazille!

"W-who?" he stuttered out in fear.

An animalistic snarl erupted from the boy's lips and he pulled the man up to his eye level. It took all his self-control not to break his neck.

"_Lucy_!" the boy hissed out in rage. His mind was in a frenzy. A frenzy involving _her_ well-being.

He couldn't deal with the fact that she was taken. That she was taken _away from him_! That she was swiped like cargo under his nose while he was off fighting with Phantom Lord. How could he have missed it?

Because it never occurred to him that someone would be as stupid as to attempt to try something like this. To even _attempt_ to rip her away from him like this. It was a stupid move on his part. To leave her unprotected while he did his own things.

Now he was suffering the consequences of leaving her unprotected.

"I-I don't k-k-know! Who is t-that…?" the poor victim questioned stammering.

That was apparently the wrong answer to give to the hysteric teenager for the next thing the man knew he was being engulfed in red flames.

"Speak up" the Salamander of Fairy Tail told him coldly. The man then saw the obvious intent to kill in the Salamander's dark eyes when he turned his gaze to him.

"If my friend is hurt, I'll burn you to a crisp!"

And he meant it. His patience was just about reaching his limit with this useless man. One more second and the boy would be forced to race off to find another member who actually _knew_ something. That option didn't sit well with him for he would be wasting too much time.

Not a second could be wasted when _her_ safety was on the line.

"Hieek! I…I don't know! I really don't know someone by that name!" the man was practically in tears now. "B-b-but our headquarters is located on the hill straight ahead! M-maybe over there!" the man was spilling the contents of the location of his hideout to his captor like a singing canary.

With that, the rosy haired teen dropped the squealing man and raced towards the direction the meekly pathetic man had pointed to. He didn't need the man anymore. The vermin would only slow him down in his pursuit for _her_.

Happy hadn't said anything as he flew beside him. The boy was tempted to leave the flying cat behind as well viewing him as not going fast enough, but he held his tongue. It was best to just concentrate on the matter ahead and not dwell on what was going on right now.

Like getting to Lucy.

For the life of him, he would never let her out of his sight after this. He didn't think he could for he would have fears of her being taken away again. No one would even dare to think of taking her away from him after this. He would rip off their limbs and send them to Hell before they even laid a finger on her.

Anyone who took her away from him would be punished. He lost Igneel, but he would never lose her. She was too important to him; too special for him to lose.

If he so much as finds a _scratch_ on her when he got to her… well, let's just say that every Phantom Lord member will wish Lucifer himself would come and take them to the fiery pits to get away from the torture he would put each solitary one of them through.

Of course, he was being somewhat irrational, but when she was on the line, the boy couldn't help but abandon his logic with only her in his thoughts. She was his friend; she was his nakama.

She was his Lucy.

Suddenly, it was as if thinking her name made her magically appear. He saw her up ahead causing him to speed up. She was standing on a ledge with her wrists tied around her back.

However, his relief dropped to the pit of his stomach replacing it with sheer terror.

She was falling. Lucy was plummeting towards the ground.

Lucy was plummeting towards her death.

No! No! No! No! _NO!_ He screamed in his mind. He wouldn't let her die! She couldn't die! Happy too was also trying in vain to get to her on time flapping his wings speedily. His legs were crying out in agony to stop—to cease his running.

But he couldn't, nor would he stop running just because he was tired!

And that's when he heard it. That one lone yell of what possibly might be her last breath calling his name.

"NATSU!!!"

With the remaining strength he had, the boy pushed his body forward flinging himself across the dirt to catch her. He gripped her body securely to protect her as they both flew across the ground from the force of the impact.

He made it.

He made it to save her.

Natsu didn't realize his limbs were shaking as he held her. Or that his breathing was huge gasps from running so much. Or that as Lucy complained that he needed to let go, he wouldn't lessen his hold on her one bit.

She was okay. She was alive. She was here with him again.

She would never leave him! Never leave his side again! His mind yelled in rage and protest. She would never be in danger. She would never have to face death like that again.

She would _never_ be taken away from him for as long as he lived.

And he be _damned_ if someone challenged him on that.

No; he would be sure something like this was never to repeat. He would be sure that any idiot who would dare to harm her would never see the light of day again. He would be sure she never leaved his side again.

"Natsu, come on. You gotta let me go sometime!"

He would _never_ let her go again.

Never.

* * *

**Karin: Yeah, I know: OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I love the Lucy/Natsu pairing and I hope many more fics come out for them. **

**Please be gracious enough to leave a review. I would really appreciate it. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
